Lingering Doubts
by kimihime97
Summary: Shizuo's still a little sore about some things that happened the last time he and Izaya dated. Guess it doesn't help that Izaya likes to drink with business partners on occasion and give Shizuo a reason to worry. Related to 'Be My Escape'. Language, horribly written Drunk!Izaya, irritated!Shizuo and my poor writing.


**Don't act shocked, it's an Izuo. Come on, what else would it be? Anyways, this one is related to "Be My Escape", hints around to Izaya's cheating problem he has when he's drunk and what not. Enjoy~**

The sound of his cell phone ringing on the coffee table jerked Shizuo awake. He blinked a few times, as if tying to remember where he was before t settled in; he was at Izaya's. The blonde groaned softly, rubbing his eyes as he heaved himself up into a sitting position as he grabbed for his phone. He cast a quick glance at the time; well past midnight and Izaya was still gone. He frowned and looked at his phone, Izaya's name lighting up. "Damn flea..."

It was one of those rare nights when Izaya had been invited out by a client, something the raven never turned down. Shizuo didn't particularly care, but Izaya had never been this late before.

Shizuo answered the phone, yawning. "Hello?"

"Uh, is this Heiwajima Shizuo?"

That...wasn't most certainly not Izaya's voice. Shizuo frowned again. "Yeah, who the hell's asking?"

"We got Orihara here at the bar with us," The other man replied hurriedly. "We were trying to get him to go home but...he's pretty messed up. Said you'd come get him if we called you."

Shizuo groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to fight off the agitation welling up inside of him. Izaya didn't drink much these days, reminded him too much of the college days from what he had told Shizuo. Shizuo had only had the duty of dealing with a drunk Izaya one other time since they'd gotten back together and he didn't like it one bit.

"Which bar?" He stood from the couch, already looking around for his coat, shoes and keys.

"Not too far from Orihara's place," The other guy assured. "We're three blocks away. The bar right on the corner, by the hotels."

"The shitty street," Shizuo huffed out, tugging on his coat. "What's that idiot doing?"

"Ah..." The man hesitated and Shizuo heard the sound of muffled music and voices. He figured the man was walking back inside. "He's drinking."

"Well make him stop," Shizuo snapped, pocketing his keys after getting his shoes on. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes; have him outside when I get there or I'll kick your ass. Shouldn't have even let him drink..."

"Will do, sir." The man agreed.

Shizuo hung up, shoving his phone in his pocket and leaving the apartment.

Outside it was cold, an early winter wind blowing and threatening to chill the blonde to the bone. He grunted to himself, feeling his irritation well up inside of him along with the slowly suffocating wave of anxiety. Drunk Izaya had caused problems in their past, things that Shizuo wished he didn't remember. Of course had had a bit more faith in Izaya now but the anxiety still washed over him in a relentless wave.

He willed those thoughts away as the bar finally came into view. There was a group of men around, one of them holding tightly to Izaya's wrist as said raven haired information broker babbled on about..something. As Shizuo got closer the men all stiffened, eyeing him carefully. It was plain to see that these were gang members, though Shizuo didn't doubt that they were intimidated by him. The guy who held Izaya looked in charge and looked towards Shizuo.

"The name's Shiki," The man stated, offering his free hand.

Shizuo shook his hand curtly, glancing at Izaya. The raven haired male caught sight of the blonde and grinned, gasping. "Shizu-Chan!"

Izaya flung himself at the blonde, arms draping around his shoulders as he pressed a sloppy and alcohol flavored kiss to the blonde's lips. Shizuo recoiled slightly, grimacing as he set his hands on Izaya's shoulders. "Flea."

"Ne, be nice to me," Izaya grinned, titling his head slowly. "I wasn't done kissin' ya."

"Yeah, well I was," Shizuo glanced up towards Shiki and frowned. "Thanks for calling. Next time don't let him drink; I'd appreciate it."

The other man nodded, holding up his hands in defense. Shizuo sighed again, keeping a grip on Izaya's wrist as he started to tug him along. "Let's go."

Izaya followed, stumbling and giggling as he tugged at Shizuo's hand. "Where are we goin'?"

"Home," Shizuo replied sternly. "Do you have any idea how late is is?"

"Hella," Izaya smirked.

The blonde stopped and blinked, looking over his shoulder. "...What?"

"Hella," Izaya replied, waving his free hand around. "It's hella late!"

"You're hella annoying," Shizuo sighed, rolling his eyes. He pulled Izaya along again and let out an irritated sigh. Well, at least Izaya hadn't been hanging all over any of those guys, from what Shizuo saw and-

No. No, he had to stop those thoughts right there. He couldn't keep doubting Izaya like that, what the actual fuck? He shook his head as they turned a corner. When he came back to reality, Izaya was humming as he followed behind the blonde. Surprisingly, Izaya was fairly silent the entire walk home. It was when Shizuo was unlocking the door, after instructing Izaya not to move, that the raven haired male spoke up yet again.

Izaya pressed himself against Shizuo's back, making the blonde go rigid. His hot breath ghosted over Shizuo's ear as he grinned. "Are we homeeee?"

"Get the fuck off of me," Shizuo murmured, trying to ignore the way the other was making his body react. He got the front door open and they both stumbled in, Shizuo steadying Izaya who nearly fell over. The blonde sighed and shook his head. "Go in the bedroom."

"Carry me!" Izaya grinned, jumping up and latching himself to the other's back.

Shizuo sighed and grabbed the other's wrist, tugging him down the hall. When they got to the room Izaya all but fell onto the bed, rolling around a bit and laughing. "Ne, ne, Shiki-San was so nice to me."

"I'm sure," Shizuo muttered, by Izaya's feet and untying the raven's shoes. "Hold still, damn it."

Izaya giggled as the blonde removed his shoes. His eyes widened a bit when Shizuo crawled up to loom over him, hands moving to grab at his shirt. Izaya swatter the blonde's hands away almost instantly, frowning. "Don't touch me..."

Shizuo blinked, a little taken back. He was just trying to get Izaya out of his dirty day time clothes, what the fuck? He frowned, fixing the other with a glare. "Stop that." He snapped, grabbing at Izaya's shirt again.

"No, get off!" Izaya hissed, pushing at Shizuo's shoulders with no result. "Let go of me!"

"Will you fucking hold still?" Shizuo snapped, eye twitching for what could have been the thousandth time that night as the raven haired male started thrashing under him. He batted away the raven's flying hands, gritting his teeth. "Let me take it off of you!"

"No, only Shizu-Chan can do that!" Izaya yelled, one of his hands managing to whack Shizuo in the face.

The blonde hissed, rubbing his face, before he frowned a little. "What?"

Izaya scooted away as best as he could, swaying a bit as he sat up. "I got a boyfriend. Only he can take off my clothes so you gotta stop. Ya hear me? Stoooop. No. _Bad_ man."

For a moment Shizuo was too perplexed to realize what had happened. Izaya was drunk enough to mistake who he was? Although, the room was pretty dark...

The words the raven had said finally hit him, then, and his eyes widened. He watched Izaya lay back down, muttering drunkenly to himself, and almost smiled. It was reassuring, then, to see first hand how quick Izaya was to fight away any sort of advance on him if it wasn't Shizuo. Or, in this case, if he didn't know it was Shizuo. His pointless worrying made him feel dumb, suddenly, and he just shook his head and patted the raven's leg. "Go to sleep, then. I'm sure your boyfriend will be back in the morning."

"Gonna tell on you," Izaya muttered, already burying his face into the pillow.

Shizuo just smiled and covered Izaya up before he left the room, closing the door softly. The couch wasn't as comfortable as the bed, of course, but he'd make do with it for the night. He didn't mind now, after all.

When morning came Shizuo was up first and was in the middle of making breakfast when he heard the not so muffled cursing from the hallway before hurried footsteps and then slamming of the bathroom door. He smiled a little to himself and turned the stove off before he grabbed the glass of water and two pain killers from the counter that he had set there for when Izaya finally got up. He lingered in the living room for a few minutes before his boyfriend stumbled in, bleary eyed and pale and looking far from happy to be alive. Izaya leaned against the wall and groaned, running a shaking hand through his messed up hair as he stared towards Shizuo. "...Hi."

"Hi," Shizuo smiled a little and held the water and pills out. "Here."

Izaya frowned and stalked over, taking the water and pills and downing them both in record time. He shuddered and winced, setting the empty glass down on the living room table and rubbing his temples. He glanced at Shizuo and then held up a finger, huffing. "...So before you yell at me for whatever I did in my drunken state let me first explain my-..."

Izaya's voice died in his throat when the blonde hugged him, smiling softly. Izaya arched an eyebrow and relaxed into the other's embrace and awkwardly wrapped his arms around him. Shizuo smiled a bit wider and took a small step back and when he saw Izaya's questioning stare he shrugged. "Your drunken self wasn't so bad. You were actually kind of sweet."

Izaya scoffed as Shizuo started walking back to the kitchen. "We had sex, didn't we?"

"Nope," Shizuo called over his shoulder. "We didn't even sleep in the same room, Izaya."

Izaya's amused smile faltered and he stood there in the living room, confused and head aching. He slowly made his way to the kitchen, his stomach churning at the smell of the food, and watched as Shizuo fell to the task of cooking. "Then what made me so sweet last night, dear?"

Shizuo shrugged and forced back a smile. "You just erased a few doubts, I guess. Not a big fucking deal."

Izaya didn't need further elaboration, at least not then. He smiled a little and walked over to wrap his arms around the blonde, resting his forehead between the blonde's shoulder blades. He felt Shizuo relax against him and he smiled wider, despite the pounding in his head. "I love you."

"I know," Shizuo murmured before turning and kissing the top of Izaya's head. "I love you too...but you need to go shower and clean up because not only do you stink like alcohol, you probably have puke breath."

Izaya pouted and groaned. "Take care of me, I'm ill."

"Bullshit," Shizuo chuckled, pushing the other towards the doorway. "You're hung over and it's your own fault so go on. Food will be done when you get out so go."

Izaya groaned louder, throwing his hands up. "Shizu-Chan hates me!"

Shizuo shook his head and smiled as he turned back to the stove. He heard the bathroom door close again and then let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "I love you too, idiot...I love you too."

**Well, the end was a bit less of what I wanted it to be...but It was a cute idea when I thought about it. Anyways, I actually have another multi-chaptered Izuo fic in mind not related to 'Be My Escape' that I may write but I've also got this Durarara OC fic idea that's been swimming around my mind for a few years now...However, I don't want to bore you guys with my OC story so I might just go for the new Izuo idea. I'm also working on starting a Durarara and Tokyo Ghoul crossover for those of you who are familiar with Tokyo Ghoul. Anyways, review~**


End file.
